nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Ark
|rōmaji = Seiki (Āku) |type = Elemental |user = Goddess Clan Celestial Clan Elizabeth Ellatt Jelamet Ludociel Mael Nerobasta Sariel Solaad Tarmiel Vaness Zoria |other = Omega Ark • Shunenbukaki Seijin • Jonah no Junan • Kyusai no Ya • Invigorate • Sanctuary • Gold Shining • Ruby Shine |manga = Chapter 187 |anime = Episode 22 }} |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}} is an archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan. Description Ark is a magic power that creates light particles, which is utilized by the Goddess Clan. It can be used in different ways such as forming energy beams, explosions, energy blades, barriers, myriads etc. Highest-ranked goddesses as the Four Archangels can use Ark on a massive scale. The target often is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. It is mostly used to counteracts darkness by disintegrating it, though it also can cause physical damage. It is highly effective against the Demon Clan due to their power of darkness, more neutral yet strong to the other races while being least effective on other goddesses. As descendants of the Goddess Clan, the Celestials can use Ark as well, but at a less powerful level. Techniques Tarmiel and Sariel * |Kyokudai Seiki (Omega Āku)}}: By pointing their arms forward, both Tarmiel and Sariel create several gigantic Arks which can destroy multiple targets at once. * き |Shūnenbukaki Seijin|literally meaning Spiteful Saint}}: By doing a series of hand movements, Sariel and Tarmiel can create a large meteor shower of orbs to hit enemies with a barrage of attacks. Elizabeth Liones *'Jonah no Junan'「ヨナの受難じゅなん Yona no Junan; literally meaning "Passion of Jonah"」: Elizabeth creates a giant basking shark with whale features made out of Ark to nullify Purgatory Flames or attack others through physical power. The name of this technique refers to the biblical figure of Jonah, who was swallowed by a big fish. * やかなれ|Sukoyakanare}}:By channelling her godly power, Elizabeth raises her arm and rapidly heals a target(s), counteracting negative effects such as strong corrosive substances or recover health and stamina, either for severe or minor damages. If not controlled enough, this healing power has the opposite effect on demons, hurting them and repelling their power. Her powers presumably render her immune to the effects of any poison, being completely unaffected by the Poison Snake Whip of the Assassin Knights of Malachia or Melascula's Deadly Poison. She initially lacked the ability to heal herself due to her empathy for others, but with the return of her memories, demonstrates the power to regenerate a cut inflicted by Chandler's Enkonjin and even a deep head wound from a Split Ball. After recovering her memories, she was able to counteract the effects of Melascula's poisonous acid instantaneously which even outspeed Ban's regenerative powers granted by the Fountain of Youth , Her healing abilities are able to restore King, Diane and Ban completely within seconds after being brutally wounded by Chandler and later allows her to restore the vitality of Escanor after being weakened by Meliodas' demonic miasma, as well as cure all the injuries, including broken bones and ripped open wounds, of a large number of people, even unbeknownst to them. Mael * の |Kyūsai no Ya|literally meaning "Arrow of Salvation"}}: Mael fires a concentrated beam of Ark that pierces his opponents. It brings salvation through death on a demon, but makes others feel great pain when used on anyone who isn't a demon. Ludociel * : After being in a drunken state, Ludociel uses this to return himself to his normal state of mind. * |Seiiki (Sankuchuari)}}: Using Ark, Ludociel creates a crystal-like octahedron used as a barrier to protect him and others from demonic energy. * |Ōgon no Kagayaki (Gōrudo Shainingu)}}: Used in conjunction with his Grace, Ludociel obliterates the opponent with a star-shaped light blast. * |Kikō (Rubī Shain)}}: Ludociel generates a blinding light to obstruct his opponents field of vision. Gallery Nerobasta_using_Ark_on_Derrierie.png|Nerobasta using Ark on Derieri Derrierie hand destroyed by Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth using her Ark against Derieri Sariel_and_Tarmiel_using_Omega_Ark_on_the_Demon_Army.png|Sariel and Tarmiel using Omega Ark on the Demon Army Sariel and Tarmiel using Spiteful Saint.png|Sariel and Tarmiel using Shunenbukaki Seijin Elizabeth_using_Passion_of_Jonah.png|Elizabeth using Jonah no Junan Mael using Kyusai no Ya.png|Mael using Kyusai no Ya Ludociel using Sanctuary.png|Ludociel using Sanctuary Ludociel using Gold Shining.png|Ludociel using Gold Shining Celestials Ark.png|The Celestials using Ark Animated GIFs Nerobasta using Ark on Derieri.gif|Nerobasta using Ark on Derieri Elizabeth using Ark on Derieri.gif|Elizabeth destroys Derieri's hand with Ark References }} Navigation Category:Abilities